Enemies Become Lovers
by beckrexz
Summary: dracula's son Van Helsing's daughter what will happen between the two
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was waiting for father to get home from a long day of hunting. Well I'm getting ahead of myself; my name is Audrina-Lyyn Van Hellsing. Yes, I know what you are thinking the famous Van Hellsing vampire hunter. Unfortunately, he is the only family I have; my mother was killed by a vampire when I was just 10 years-old. So know I am sitting in my room listening to my I-pod which I had acquired when father and I had gone to the states. Anyway, back to me waiting for father to come home from a long, long day of hunting, you guessed it VAMPIRES. I heard the front doors bang open, Dad's home and he's not happy, I hop out of bed and run down the huge ass staircase in the mansion that we live in. When I get to the bottom I stop in my tracks. I am stunned to see that dad has brought home Dracula and his son. "Dad what's going on why is the thing we hunt in our house?" "Dray you don't hunt, you go to school with all the other kids in Romania." "Whatever, it doesn't excuse the fact that Dracula is standing in the hall." "Audrina-Lyyn we are trying to compromise the fact that Dracula needs our help." "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH our help dad you're shitting me." "Well it doesn't matter I'm going to go train with Demitri." I start to walk away because I just can't understand what father has said in the past 3 minutes. "Audrina-Lyyn Caroline Vann Hellsing, you get your butt back here and try not to be so rude." I mumbled, "yeah and they can try to not be bloodsucking assholes." Dracula's son who I have no idea what his name his started to hiss. "What the hell is your problem because; obviously it's more a problem for me that you're here." He lunges at me and I get into battle mode but our fathers grabbed us both. But, that didn't stop us from barking insults at each other. "You bitch I don't even want to be here." "Yeah, well I should just stake you in the heart you bloodsucker." "Ha like you could even touch me, I'd have my fangs at your neck before you could even blink." "Quiet, both of you", Dracula had hollered. "Well, this is my son Alexander and he will be living with you for the time being." "Dray," my father looked at me, "no one knows that Dracula has a son and Dracula is being tracked down. I have agreed that Alexander will stay with us go to school and you both will be friends." "Fine dad but can I just go and meet with Demitri?" "Yes, Dray you may and will take Alexander with you." "Ok come on Alex, I'll show you the way to the training room."

Alexander's POV.

Man this girl is so infuriating and I didn't want to be here as much as she wants me here. So I'm following her to the training room and man her ass is so fine. I can't believe that I have to live with the enemy. So we get to these titanium double doors and she throws them open and runs in screaming Demitri while jumping into some guy's arms. Man how can this girl be so energetic and get a guy like this, a hunter?

Dray's POV.

Demitri is spinning me around and I get a glimpse of Alex's face, I have officially given him a nickname, he is looking at me like I have three heads. Demitri sets me down, "so D, are we doing the usual." "Nahhh, I thought my workout could use with a twist, Alex?" "Yes." "How would you like to have a hand to hand combat me, you, and Demitri as the ref?" "Bring it on little girl I'd be glad to whoop your ass all over the floor." "I'd like to see you try; I'm not the little daddy's girl everyone at school thinks I am." Demitri hollered and told us to shake hands and we did. Thus begun our battle, we circled each other for like 5 minutes. I sprung into action first going for his legs and he just jumped right over me. I went over to the far wall and go two daggers to fight with. "Naughty girl, pulling out the daggers, and we really haven't even begun yet." I started to move forward, that lead him right into a corner. "Now, can you fight since you have your back to the wall dear Alex-Walex?" He turns us around so that my back is to the wall, but in the process I cut him on the neck. He growls at me and his sharp, pointy, scary teeth come out. I lean against the wall and kick him in the ribs, which makes him fall and I straddle his torso. He recovered much quicker than I expected and started to roll us around on the floor from him on top to me on top. I'm breathing heavy by this time and he's straddling me and I can't move my legs or arms. So, at this point I'm just squirming around on the floor. I look up and I get captured in Alex's light blue eyes. He can't tear his stare from me either, were gazing at each other and nothing can penetrate that. Well except for Demitri saying that Alex had won.

Alex's POV.

We were rolling on the floor and all I could focus on was the rise and fall of her chest, which my member was almost touching. Finally Dray got tired and couldn't flip me over, so she resorted to squirming beneath me. For a girl who could piss me off, she sure was turning me on with all the squirming. I seriously needed to take a cold shower when we had figured out where I was sleeping. Then she looked into my eyes and I couldn't take mine away from hers and you could not imagine how much I wanted to bend down and kiss her soft pink, plump, lips. Until the Demitri guy stated that I had won. At that point I jumped up from on top of her and ran from the room to go stand with my father. I met him in the hall and even from 50 feet away I could hear her heart beat and that I was such a wuss for leaving right after I was declared winner.

Dray's POV.

I was so pissed that Alex had left right after he was declared the winner and I expressed this anger after he left to Demitri. "That's all ok Audrina I didn't like him in he first place bloodsucker."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked to the main hall where all the guys were and Demitri was following me. "Dray how was the workout did you and Demitri duke it out." "As a matter of fact daddy…" but I didn't get to finish my sentence due to the fact that Demitri put his hand over my mouth. I pouted and then licked his hand; he quickly pulled his hand away. Dad automatically knew what I was going to say and sent me to my room. Also my I-pod, laptop, and TV privileges were taken away. I stomped up stairs to my bedroom to take a shower after that drenching workout. What I didn't know was that Alex was following me per Dracula's instructions and I started to relieve my body of the clothes I was wearing. Then I made my way into the bathroom but I forgot to grab some things and made my way back into my room to find Alex staring at me with his mouth wide open. I scream and in come Demitri, dad, and Dracula I scream some more and then run into the bathroom. Through the door I can hear each guy screaming at the other and at this point I could care less about the bickering and just start taking my shower. I come out in my pajamas and see my dad sitting on my bed. "Dray, I want you to watch Alexander, as you know he's the son of Dracula." "I know dad and I had no clue that he was following me and dad, I can take care of myself." "Audrina that's not what I'm talking about he's a vampire and I know I haven't brought you up in the friendliest environment." "Daddy, I know you taught me to hate vampires and all but ill be as nice as I can to Alex."

Alex's POV.

I was following Dray to her room and she started to undress. I was so shocked that her body was that rocken. So all I could do was stare blankly that I had no clue what was going on till I heard screaming from her and yelling from my father and hers. Also Demitri was in her room and staring after her naked body. I was being pulled out of her room by my father. "Alexander, I want you to be as careful as possible, I don't want to come here to find you are being tortured because, either you were fooling around with Audrina-Lynn or that you sucked her dry." "Father I won't do that I will be on my best behavior." "Son, I don't want you to fall in love with this girl, you are here just to be from the American hunters that are after me. You will play the average teenage boy at her school; I have put you in the same classes as her. Van Hellsing will be contacting me on how you are doing and I don't want any trouble from you." "Yes father I understand the terms and I will try to do my best until you have returned." "Alright then, your room is right next door to Audrina-Lynn's. I've given Van Hellsing some money for school supplies and some spending money for you."

Dray's POV.

I couldn't believe what happened and I couldn't talk with Charlotte about it because, I wasn't allowed on my laptop. But, that doesn't mean I can't call her from the house phone. So I went to father's study and asked him if she could stay the night and just go to school with Alex and I. Father said that was ok but I have to tell her about the situation. Father knew that Charlotte was my best friend and that she would keep the information on the down low. This was all because, my family knows that her dad is a werewolf and we are the only ones that know of this information. So I called her number and then 10 minutes later she was at the front door. So we walked into the kitchen to grab some snacks and when we walked into the door, Alex was standing there without a shirt on. Charlotte which I call Charlie stopped in her tracks with her mouth open wide. She turns around to give me a quizzical look, "I'll tell you later", I say to her. So we grab our things and I start to head upstairs, but before I go out the door I turn to Alex. "I know you'll be able to hear every word, so I'm just going to tell you now that I'm going to be telling Charlie who you are and what you are doing here." "Dray you can't do that, what I'm doing here is a secret between us and only us." "For a fact I can tell her, my father gave me permission, Charlie would never tell anybody the secrets that we share together." "What makes you so sure that she can keep her little mouth shut tight?" "The fact that I've known her for almost my whole live and that I have kept my mouth shut. Is that all officer, I would like to get back to my room before Charlie destroys it." "No, I defiantly could tell you were checking me out when you walked in." "Whatever your just making that up because, you want to be attracted to you." With that said I made my way to my bedroom and when I got in Charlie literally attacked me. "O.M.G. where can I get one of them for me, please tell me." "Charlie, calm down this is important you can't tell anyone." She nodded her head and I began. "Ok, father came home one day with Dracula and his son." "SON?!" "Charlie, I'm trying to tell you something." "Ok, Ok I'll shut up until you have finished the story." "So I ask what's going on and I find out that he's staying her until the whole American hunting dies sown a bit. So, we went to the workout room and we did combat and we were rolling around on the floor and like he had me pinned to the ground. I so wanted to kiss him right there and them. But, Demitri was saying Alex was the winner. Then I go up to my room and I start to undress and go into my bathroom. I forgot something and had to go back to my room and get it. There I see Alex and he's looking at me like I'm meat and then I scream. Demitri, Dad, and Dracula rush in and then I hightail it into the bathroom. Charlie, I'm done now so you can scream your head off." "Dray, why didn't you tell me this? Jeez plus when we walked in he was totally checking you out." "Thanks, Charlie like I didn't know that." "Don't be sarcastic with me you little girl, I was just informing you of what I saw." "Yeah, whatever so now this is where we are today with him shirtless and us up here in my bedroom." As soon as all the gossip was taken care of we started the sleepover. I changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top that didn't cover my stomach. We went to the theater room to watch some scary movies about… you guessed it VAMPIRES. Hahahahaha this seems to be a recurring theme today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So we walk down to the room and on our way we see some guys and Charlie gives a low whistle. Alex came forward and introduced all his friends, Carl, Tommy, Ken, and some others who I could care less about. "Well, whatever we're going to the theater room to watch some movies." We noticed that all the guys were following us and Charlie goes to pick out the movie and put it in the DVD Player. Once the movie starts all the guys groan with the thought of watching some made up movie about vampires. I go to sit on the love seat and find Alex already there and seated. Oh well, doesn't bother me so I just go and lay down with my head in his lap. I could tell he was startled by the way he jumped when my head landed in his crotch area. He settled down but he was still flustered, I smiled just a little and looked at Charlie and she was laughing in her usual chair.

The movie started and I couldn't get comfortable so I kept wiggling. He sighed and he picked me up and lay down on his side with me in front. He rested his one arm over my torso and then he started to draw tiny circles on my stomach. I shivered at his touch and then I could feel a little friend poking me in the back. So I got up to get a snack and Charlie just bust out laughing and so did all the guys. I knew why so I tried to hide my giggles and went to sit next to Charlie. I looked back at Alex and he was glaring at me and if looks could kill I'd be six feet under. I turned around and watched the rest of the movie and then I went up to my room. Charlie stayed down in the room to hang with some of the guys. I didn't notice that Alex was following me until I closed my door and I was pushed against the wall. I let a squeak escape my mouth but it was cut short when a pair of lips was pressed against mine. I knew by his smell that it was Alex and I just kissed him back.

Alex's POV.

Man this girl was trying my patience and as soon as put her head in my lap my resolve was wearing thin. Dray was wiggling around so much that my member was pulsing and wanted to become erect. So I decided to switch our positions and turned on my side and put her in front of me. I laid my arm around her and started to draw circles on her stomach. She shivered at my touch and all I could think was, what would she do if things got a little heated? So then my member decided to have a mind of its own and grow. I knew she felt it and I was so pissed when she got up and sat somewhere else. I was glaring at her and she looked back and smiled that wonderful smile, I loved. When the movie finished, she wondered up to her room and being me, I followed.

In the room I closed the door and pushed Audrina on the wall and pressed my lips to her soft ones. She started kissing me back and my hormones went wild. I pushed my hips harder against hers and she moaned a little. The thing I wanted to do was taste the inside of her mouth so I asked for entrance.

Dray's POV.

He pushed harder on my hips and couldn't help but let a moan out. Alex was turning me so on and he decided to ask for entrance and me being me, I denied it. I could tell he got frustrated and tried harder. He kept pushing against me harder and harder. I just kept moaning and I wouldn't open my mouth. Finally he got so tired he grabbed my ass and that was how he got me to open my mouth. I'm so glad I did because, damn it was fantastic. We fought for dominance for a good 5 minutes. That was until he grabbed me again and then he won and just explored my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and finally ran my fingers through his hair. I tangled my fingers all in his hair and pulled his head away.

I was breathing so hard and he just couldn't stop and just trailed to my neck. He sucked and bit his way down to the top of my breasts. I arched to give him better access. All of a sudden I felt this piercing pain and then pleasure. I was starting to loose energy so I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him pressing against my center and I pressed against him and heard him moan. We were grinding so hard against each other and then Alex was ripped from my chest.

Since I was against the wall and Alex was supporting me I slid down to the floor. I looked up and saw Demitri standing over Alex and talking on the phone with no doubt my father. I looked over at Alexander and he was looking at me with a solemn look in his eyes. The next thing I know my father burst into the room with a stake in his hand ready to attack. I had to stop him, "Dad its ok." "No it isn't Audrina, he attacked you." "Dad, he didn't attack me, it was all an accident." My father gave me a look that said that we would discuss this for another time. Demitri took Alex to his room on the other side of the house and I was left to take a shower until, my dad could figure out the situation. After my shower I went to my father's office and sat down on the couch, and then my father came in and sat next to me. "Dray what happened?" "Dad, I was teasing him and I went to my room. I didn't think he was following me and then we started to kiss. That was until I had to breathe and he kissed down my neck and then bit me." "Audrina – Lynn as long as he didn't attack you outright then that's fine, but for what you were doing that doesn't fly by me." "Yes, dad you know how I am so I was just playing around with him." "I know Hun." Dad and I hugged and I went to my room. When I got there Charlie was sitting on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex's POV

I asked for entrance, and she denied me. I wanted my tongue inside her mouth so I would press my hips against hers harder and harder. That wasn't working so I grabbed her ass and I got in. We fought and I ended up winning, man I was blown away because she kissed so good. She broke away to get air and I couldn't get enough of her. My lips traveled to her neck biting and sucking. I don't know what came over me and all of a sudden I was biting her. My member was throbbing, and her blood tastes delicious. Audrina wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing against each other. All of a sudden I was ripped from her throat, by Demetri. She dropped to the floor since I was supporting her, and that was the last I saw of her since I was taken to my room.

We entered my room and I was on the floor with Demetri chocking the life out of me. Yelling, "You piece of bloodsucking shit. How dare you suck her blood, I should stab your non-beating heart and kill you." Audrina's dad came in and told Demetri to get off of me. He said, "My daughter told me everything, that it was her fault. I do not approve but I will excuse this one time. If I see you touch my daughter in anyway, have no doubt I will kill you." Yes, sir", I said and layed in my bed thinking of the one girl I wanted.

Dray's POV

I sat down on the bed with Charlie and gave a heavy sigh. She looks at me with this smile and asks, "What in the hell happened. I go upstairs and I hear yelling. I just sat in here, and waited for you to come in." Charlie waits for my answer, "Well we kissed and the next thing I knew he was sucking my blood." I knew what she wanted to hear so I told her. "Yes, he was a damn fine kisser, and I wanted him so badly." She gives a little scream, and I'm so exhausted that I went right to bed.

It was the next day, and I walked downstairs. Demetri and Alex were there eating, at the counter. As soon as he saw me, he got up and walked out of the room. I looked at Demetri and asked, "What's up with him?" I got a shrug from him and then just went along and got ready to go to school.

It was time to leave for school, in the car I was driving and he was next to me staring out the window. I asked, "Are you ready for your first day in a human infested school?" Alex gave me a how much I want you look but I can't have you look, and then returned to staring out the window. So I left him alone for the rest of the ride.

Alex's POV

I woke up from the most amazing dream of a beautiful woman; it was Audrina-Lynn Van-Helsing. I felt throbbing from down below and, I looked to see that I was becoming sexually aroused. I fixed it and continued with getting ready to head downstairs. When I got downstairs, I saw Demetri eating cereal at the counter. I stared at him, he looked up but I just sat down and had my breakfast. Audrina came in, I couldn't handle being in the same room as her because, she was wearing short shorts and a tank top that barely covered her toned, tan stomach. I just couldn't handle it anymore so I left to go make sure I was prepared to go to school. We were in the car; she asked me if I was ready to go to her school. I looked over at her, and she looked at me with that beautiful smile, that showed in her eyes. I just had to look away for the fear of what I would do to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dray's POV

It is the first day of school, and I wanted to see all of my old friends. Once I parked and the car was off, I saw my best guy friend. I threw open my door and screamed his name, "Anjelo!!!!!!!" I ran up to him and kissed him very close to his mouth. He calls me AL, so he calls me out in his deep, husky voice, even though I was right next to him. I scream, "AJ" even louder. He looks over to my car and whispers to me, "Who's the hunk sitting on the hood of your car?" I give a little eye roll and say, "That's the guy I told you about." He turns around really quickly and says, "WHAT!!!" I nod my head and walk over to my car to get my stuff. I take a look at Alex and I can see pure hate in his eyes.

Alex's POV

We pull into the school's parking lot. The cars in park, she's out of it, running to a guy screaming his name. This guy was muscular, had tanned skin, and no doubt in my mind a football player as well as her boyfriend. Dray is in his arms and gives him a kiss near his lips. At this moment I want to go over there and rip his insides out. This AJ is looking at me while talking to her. All of a sudden he whirls around and says What!!! She's walking toward me and I am so mad that it shows in my eyes.

The bell rings and I make my way into the building. I look at all the humans and grimace. Audrina is behind me while I go to the door marked office. All of a sudden a very exposed girl stands in front of me in a seductive pose. She doesn't phase me at all, but I know well her intentions with me. I sure as hell won't pass up this opportunity. This girls name is Jessica, I tell her mine. I ask her if she would accompany me in school today. "Sure," it what comes out of her mouth. A glance behind me is all I need to know that Dray is fuming with anger and jealousy?

The morning goes by fast and I sit next to Jessica in those classes with Audrina behind us. At lunch I only eat what I find eatable which is not much. I'm sitting at a table full of jocks and way across the room, she sits with Charlie and her _boyfriend. _I start to play with Jessica's hair and tell her how beautiful she is. There are no words coming out of her mouth, all there is are giggles. I do this for most of the lunch period. The afternoon goes by fast as well. Outside when the final bell has rung, and I'm leaning against Jess's car. She is standing in front of me talking. I know Dray is getting angry, I just make it worse by giving her my number and kissing her on the cheek. I walk to the car with a smug smile on my face knowing that I have made Dray mad. She says, "Get in the car." and slams her door. I get in as well without saying a word. My pocket vibrates, I knew it was Jessica and I open my phone to see it is indeed a text message. Audrina was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white. I know what your thinking how could I be so mean to such a sweet girl. Well when this little sweet girl flaunts around with guys and kisses them. I've got a problem, for the fact that she's not on my arm where everyone can see she is mine.

Dray's POV

Jessica, the hugest slut in the world pushed her way in front of Alex. They said some stuff and then they were walking down the hall hand in hand. I was felling mad that it was not me, jealousy. Am I jealous that Alex doesn't want me, but why should I be jealous? The rest of the day has been going on agonizingly slow, due to Alex and Jessica sitting next to each other in every class I have. Lunch came and I was so relieved. I wouldn't have to watch those two. I walked over to my usual table. Even though I can't see them I can hear Jessica's giggles, I know that he is flirting with her. I can barely concentrate on the conversation I am having with AJ. He snaps his fingers in my face, I just look at him and continue to eat in silence. The rest of the day goes the same, Alex and Jessica flirting. It's the end of the day and all I want to do is go home and work out. I'm gripping the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles are turning white. I pull up into the driveway and get out of the car and slam my door. I stomp inside and go straight to the workout room. I see Dimetri and he knows that I've had a bad day and comes right over to give me a great big hug. He says, "Alex?" I begin to break down and he pulls me into his room that is connected to the workout room. I go to sit on his bed and he closes his door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dray's POV

I'm sitting in Demitri's room on his lap crying into his shirt. He keeps repeating, "It's going to be ok sweetie." Over and over again, once my fit is over I tell him all about my day, and how he ruined it. Ever since we were little I'd always go to him whenever I cried. We eventually lay down on his bed with my head on his chest. He doesn't say a word and neither do I. It felt like we were there for a short time but, in walks the devil himself and says, "That dinner is ready." I quickly wipe my face of any trace of the tears I shed for him. I get up take Demitri by the hand and walk over to the dining room. I keep my head down and go over to sit next to my dad. It was quiet all through dinner, halfway through I had to get up and go to my room. I knew that the days to come would just get harder and harder, so with that thought I took a nice long relaxing bath. Once done with that I was so tired as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

*Dream*

I'm walking through the house and no one seems to be home. It's quiet and creepy; it's even more so that with every step I take the floor creaks and groans. There's a movie planning in the theatre room. I get closer and closer seeing that the door is open just a crack. I peak in to see no other but Alex and that whore. The strange thing is her face, is paler than what it usually is. I want to get closer but fear spreads through my body not knowing what the hell is going on. I only lean forward a bit but I loose my balance and fall through the door. Alex looks up, and in that moment I knew exactly why she was so pale. BLOOD was dripping down his chin and his eyes were red, the color of blood. My mind goes wild and I crawl backwards hoping that he'll leave me alone.

Alex gets up off the couch and I watch every step that he takes towards me. I've backed myself into the wall and deep down I know this is it. He's two feet from me and I close my eyes in sheer terror, I can feel his breath on me. He pulls me up by my throat, and tilts my head. I'm shaking so badly, that I tense up when his mouth gets closer and closer to my neck. I'm waiting for him to bite me but then I just feel his now warm lips give me tender kisses. I look in his eyes to see love and care. I open my mouth to tell him to let me go, but his bloodied lips only crash down upon mine. I can taste Jessica's blood on his tongue and lips. When I try to break away from the kiss he only proceeds down to my neck. My breath is coming out in ragged forms. I ask, "Alex, why did you kill her?" He only nips at my skin in return. I can feel his teeth scrape at my skin. I pull his head away from my neck, he roars at me, "Dray, get away from me before I turn on you too!" The next thing I know he plunged his teeth into me and is draining me dry.

*End dream*

I wake up screaming with sweat running down my forehead. Alex rushes into my room, but I'm so scared of him that I just scoot away from his hands. He can see the fear in my eyes and backs up against the wall. Demitri rushes in and I throw myself into his arms. He shushes me until I am finally calm enough to talk to him.

Alex's POV

It's after dinner and I'm up in my room. I cant close my eyes without seeing the hurt Audrina's eyes. At two in the morning I am startled to hear my precious angel screaming. I rush into her room just to see her move back in fear. I can see it in her eyes, so much fear, but fear of what? Me, of who I am? I can only walk backwards with my eyes never leaving her face. The low-life trainer comes running and Dray jumps right into her arms. I leave her room and can't help but think as to why her fear is directed towards me. I go to my room and sit there thinking until morning light.

Dray's POV

Days go by and I can't speak, to anyone. My mind is plagued by that dream. The only one who could ever know about my dream is Charlie. During lunch I'm sitting out by the tree, her aunt is some kind of Physic and helped her dissect my dream. She babbles on but what caught my attention was, "You're jealous that Jessica has him and you wish she wasn't in the picture. But at the same time there is some part of you that fear Alex and what he might do if you were a couple." I couldn't believe that came out of her mouth. I stand up in shock and scream at her, "I don't have feelings for Alex and I never will!" Walking away I glance up to see his face. I regret ever looking up for I see this sudden sadness in this eyes. I walk over to my car and get in, I drive home skipping the rest of the school day. I walk in the house slamming doors and my dad walks into my room. "Young lady what are you doing home? You better have a reasonable excuse?" When I look up he sees thee tears in my eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" I tell him about everything, the dream, what Charlie says it means, and my feelings towards him and Jessica. His advice is not so great, "Honey apologize to Charlie and sit down and talk to Alex." He sees the distaste and just nods his head yes. I'm home for the rest of the day. When school lets out I call Charlie to apologize and tell her that she's right about everything. When I hear Alex come through the door and walks up the stairs I peek my head out and ask, "Alex can I talk..." But I stop in mid sentence due to Jessica standing there. I close my door and I just wait, and wait for her to leave. I knew it was a bad idea but what the hell do I know.

Alex's POV

During lunch I'm still thinking about Dray. All of a sudden I hear her yell, that she doesn't and will never have feelings for me. I never knew I had any emotions until I came to live with this annoying, beautiful girl. For the first time in my life I felt hurt. She looked straight at me and I knew right then that I would make her mine anyway I could. The first step was to get rid of this dog permanently attached to my arm. The school day ended and I had Jessica take me home and asked her inside. I walked up the stairs thinking over how I would end it. As I passed her room she stuck her head out and said, "Alex can I talk…" but that is all the words that she said once she noticed the little doggy. I knew that I once again hurt her and walked in my room with the puppy following behind me to finally get rid of her.


End file.
